Because I Love Him
by the houses that were forgotten
Summary: Ponyboy and Dally have been dating for some time now. But nobody, not even their closest friends, know. So what happens when Soda and Darry find out about their little brother and their best friend? Request made by AvelynnLoverxX. boy/boy. *EVENTS IN THE BOOK DID NOT HAPPEN* Mild cussing!


***See bottom for notes***

Ponyboy smiled when he felt arms encircle his waist in the early morning hours. "What are you doing up?"

"It wouldn't do to have Soda or Darry to walk in us asleep on the couch together." Pony informed the greaser behind him while turning around in their arms.

Ponyboy smiled up at Dallas and wrapped his arms around the blondes' neck. Dallas wasn't exactly smiling, but his eyes were warm, something that only happened when Pony was around.

Suddenly, his expression turned serious, "I think we should tell them"

"Tell who, what?" Pony asked, knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant but wanting to prolong the conversation.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ponyboy! We need to tell your brothers about us."

"Tell us what?" Pony and Dally whipped around to see Soda and Darry standing there looking confused.

"Uh-um-"Dallas cut off Ponys' stuttering, "That Ponyboy and I have been dating for over three months. "

Pony turned bright red and slowly turned to gape at his boyfriend. "Dallas!" He hissed.

"What? They need to know." Dally said, shrugging. "I've gotta go, Buck wants me to help with the horses today." Dally said as he bent down to kiss Pony's cheek. He nodded to a shocked Soda and Darry when he passed and walked out the door.

The slam of the shutting door snapped Darry and Soda out of their shock and and they both slowly looked up at him. "Pony, is that true?" Soda whispered after a few moments of tensed silence.

Ponyboy nodded jerkily, silently cursing the blonde greaser for leaving him in this situation alone. Darry exhaled slowly and wearily sat down in a kitchen chair. "Why?"

Pony looked at his brother confused, "What do ya mean 'why'?"

"Why're ya with Dally and- ya know-" Pony looked at his brother, hurt. If anyone, he expected Soda to understand. Love is love, why was it so hard to understand that?

Soda saw his look and quickly rushed to explain himself, "I didn't mean to offend ya but it's not natural. But I suppose it's your decision so.." Soda trailed off and both brothers looked to Darry to see what he would say.

"Yeah-uh-what he said. But Pony, be careful, please." Darry said somewhat distracted. Pony nodded his consent, happy that his remaining family didn't hate him.

Soda and Darry said their goodbyes and left for work; Soda had started to reach down to kiss his head but thought better of it and awkwardly smiled before walking out.

Pony sighed as he sat at the table, he knew his brothers didn't fully believe him. Probably thought this was some kind of faze or something. It kinda hurt to have them act weird around him but, there was nothing he could do about that.

* * *

><p><strong> <em>2 weeks later<em>**

As the days flew by Soda and Darry tried to come to terms with Pony and Dallas's relationship they really did but Pony could see the weariness and masked shivers of disgust whenever Dallas would put his arm around him or hurt Pony but he could see where they were coming from, stuff like this wasn't accepted and people were killed for less.

It was a rainy Tuesday and all three brothers were at home because of tornado warning that had been circling throughout the weekend. Pony was reading Gone With the Wind for the fourteenth time and Soda and Darry were watching the t.v when Dallas suddenly burst inside, dripping wet. "What are you-" Pony was yanked off the couch by a grinning Dallas.

"Come on!" the greaser shouted.

"Come where?!" Pony shouted as he was dragged outside, his brothers slowly trailing after him.

Pony gasped as he as suddenly assaulted by cold water. 'What the hell, Dallas?" He shouted so Dally could hear him over the howling wind.

Dallas grinned and held out a hand, "Dance with me." He said simply.

Pony gaped at him, "What?"

Dallas rolled his eyes and grabbed Pony around the waist while forcing Pony's around his neck. He started moving them in what symbolized as a dance, laughing all the while.

Back on the porch Soda and Darry watched with little smiles on their faces. Seeing these two didn't bring the normal shiver of disgust or awkwardness, it made them feel happy. Happy that their little brother had found someone who made them happy, who the hell cared that it was another boy? Love was love. They walked back inside to give the lover birds their privacy.

"You're a crazy bastard." Pony laughed out when he saw his brothers walk in the house.

Dallas grinned down at him and shrugged, "I had to prove my love for you somehow." He whispered while cupping his cheek.

Pony rolled his eyes but smiled when his lips met Dally's.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Okay! So this was a request by AvelynnLoverxX. I'm sorry for the long wait but here ya go! Enjoy please! And of course, I am still taking requests!


End file.
